The World Needs A Hero
by Kieralinn
Summary: This is my 1st fanfiction. A guy who grows up on stories of SUPERHEROES grows up to BE one, just like his favorite. Ok...yeah, I've been slacking lately...well bad. Here is FINALLY Ch. 3. Will try to update ever month at least from now on. Sorry for anyo
1. Default Chapter

The World Needs A Hero

"It is time to wake up. It is time to wake up. It is time to wake up."

He could hear it over and over again in his head.

"It is time to wake up. It is time to wake up." He knew where it was coming from. He just

seemed not to be able to open his eyes. They felt like they were taped down.

"It is time to wake up. It is time to wake up. It is time to wake up."

He finally found the strength to lift his arm and reach towards the night stand.

"It is time to wake up. It is time to wake up. It is tim…."

His hand hit the button with all the weight it had. Finally the voice had ceased. He rolled over

and sighed heavily. Yea, it sure was time to get up. Time to go out and face the world. Time to

go out and try to make a difference. He just wondered why it always had to be him.

He knew the answer of course. It had to be him, because who else was going to do it? Who else

_could_ do it? Yea, he knew the answers to well.

He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. They started to focus on the room. The blurry sights of

just becoming conscious became sharp images of a fully awake mind. Everything was bathed in

the pinkish purple light of evening. He knew the sun was going down and that meant he had

business to attend to. He just wished that once he could just stay in bed all curled up in the red

and black satin and feel secure. That was one of the luxuries he could _not_ afford. He threw the

covers back, swung his feet to the side, and stood up.

"Why did she have to teach me about _HIM?" _he wondered.

He crossed the room to where the bathroom lay on the left side of the bed. As he walked in, he

shut the door behind him. He looked down. The feel of the throw rug on the floor was wonderful

on his bare feet. Shaggy and soft between his toes. He leaned into the shower and turned the

water on. He stretched his hand out underneath the faucet to test the temperature. It felt about

right.

He pushed down his pajama bottoms over his hips, past his knees and down around his ankles.

They had folded themselves one rung on top of the other. There was a strong contrast between

the shag of the pale blue rug and the shining green silk of the pajamas. He stepped into the

shower.

At first it felt too hot, as if flaming tiny pin pricks were hitting his skin. Then his body adjusted

to the sensation. He reached to his right to pick up the soap. He knew it was futile to shower

before he went out. He always came home sweaty, dirty and sometimes bloody from what he did

at night. But the shower before made him feel human.

He soaped up his body, rinsed off and then shampooed his hair. As the shower nozzle hit the top

of his head, he closed his eyes tight so the soap wouldn't affect his vision. The warm soapy water

cascaded over the features of his face. He could not let it affect his vision. He could not let

anything get in the way of his job. His mission. That was all that mattered. His mission. Just

like……… _HIM._

He reached down and turned the nozzle of the shower to off. He then opened the foggy glass

door. He reached to his right and grabbed a towel that was hanging on a rack. He rubbed his hair

to absorb the moisture and finally started to towel off the rest of his body. When he was finished,

he wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked to the sink and looked at the mirror image

staring back at him. Tall, muscular, black hair, a look of determination and a blank stare, that

was all he needed. He threw the towel on top of the shower rod and grabbed the dark blue, cotton

robe that hung on the back of the bathroom door. As he wrapped the robe's belt around him and

tied it, he thought about his life. In that one instant he wondered, "How did I get here?"

The night it had happened, the night it went down, he had been at his great-grandmother's

house. Out of all the relatives in his family, she was always the most fun. She had been alive

back when a person's existence only meant the country or planet they lived on. When she first

was around, it seemed like people still had hope. They had what they called Superheroes. They

had stories and films of made-up people who saved the day when it was needed. People who

couldn't be corrupted by power or wealth. Those heroes only cared about what was right, what

was just. The world needed that now.

He reached over and grabbed the sonic wave teeth cleaner. It only took a second to use. The

small sonic blast, that came from the end when he pushed the button, cleared the grime from his

teeth. It was nice how it worked. Fast and efficient.

The night it happened, his great-grandmother had told him about how she would brush her teeth with an actual brush. Apparently they would put some kind of paste on it and rub their teeth. It was during that conversation that they got the call.

The wall opened and there was a police officer on the screen. He looked like he didn't know

quite how to start. His great-grandmother sat up straight. It was almost as if she knew it would be

bad.

"This is Mrs. Shrondra Childers is it not?" he had asked.

"Yes," was all she said.

"Your granddaughter's name is Kara?"

"Yes."

He looked towards him at that moment. "Maybe we shouldn't…in front of the boy, mame" as he stared at him.

"If this involves his mother, he has the right to be here. Now what has happened?"

The officer sighed heavily. "There was a….disturbance at the building she owned. We thought it

was just another run of the mill robbery, being a bank and all. It turned into a hostage situation.

We thought we had talked him into letting them go. As it turned out was all just a lie. Apparently

the man's wife worked there and she had recently left him. Well, we did scan the building and

had thermal imaging, but we weren't prepared or to put it better, we weren't expecting he would

use rudimentary explosives."

The conversation got fuzzy in his head at that moment. He didn't quite seem to hear what he

was saying. The words didn't quite make sense. He did know one thing though. His mother was

dead.

He had lost his father years before in an accident. He had been coming home from one of the

other office buildings that they owned. It was just a freak thing really. He was flying towards the

house when a storm approached. The lightning bolt hit just the right spot on the vehicle and

caused the chemical make up of the fuel to blow.

Now he had lost both of the most important people in his life to explosions. His father

accidentally and his mother to some madman with a fertilizer bomb. Now he was an orphan.

Now he was wealthy. Now his was just like HIM. He vaguely remembers his great-grandmother

holding him while he cried. She was telling him it would be alright, she would take care of him.

She moved into their house and did take care of him for a while. At least until she died 7 years

later. By then he was nineteen. That was 13 years ago.

He walked to the bedroom and put on some sweats and then headed down stairs to the kitchen.

He could smell the food cooking before he even reached the doorway. He walked to the counter.

"Coffee'" he said. The machine had it brewed in less than 10 seconds.

"Good morning sir, or should I say good evening?" the android he had affectionately named

Alfred said as he continued to cook. He had programmed him to cook the old fashioned way.

There was something about the smell of fresh cooked food instead of replicated dinners that he

found reassuring. Sometimes technology, no matter how efficient, just doesn't beat the real

thing.

"I've made your favorite this evening, Yankee pot roast with red potatoes sir."

"I'm not hungry. Just coffee today. I'll get something later," he said as he added his second cube

of sweetener.

"Very well, I will send it over to the mission." He hit a button over the stove and the pot roast

dissolved into tiny gleaming particles and was gone. "As usual." He heard him mutter.

He had programmed him to have the capacity to learn human behavior. He was picking up

sarcasm and annoyance very well.

"There was a transmission CD that came today sir. Some kind of charity function I believe."

"Thanks, Al."

"Shall I make you some dessert and send it straight to the mission untouched as well? A cake

perhaps? Or maybe a chocolate torte?"

"That won't be necessary," he answered as he chuckled to himself. He was picking up sarcasm

very well indeed.

"Everything is turned on and ready for you in the bunker sir. I took the initiative of routing the

transmission CD straight to the computer down there for you."

"Ah hum," he sounded as he sipped the coffee and headed out of the kitchen.

He walked to the main front room of the house. Above the huge stone fireplace was a

holographic image of his parents on their wedding day. He liked to remember them that way, in

love and happy. The room consisted of a large black leather couch and love seat. A black leather

recliner and a glass coffee table with silver trim. The floors were wood and there was a large

Chinese print throw rug on the floor. The colors were black and white of course. On the far wall

on the left side of the fireplace was a 3-D holographic grandfather clock. If he didn't know it was

a hologram he would have thought it was quite the antique. Most people to visit the house

thought so. He had projected it there to hide the entrance to the bunker. It was just like how _HE_

had hidden the entrance to the cave. Behind a grandfather clock.

He walked over to the table by the front door. Out of the drawer he picked up a remote and

pointed it towards the clock. The clock slowly faded away and revealed a steel door with a key

pad next to it. He had it set up so that the clock would reappear three minutes after he entered.

He walked towards the door. He punched in the numbers 91939 and the door slid open. 91939.

He had watched an old episode of the Justice League cartoon and those were the numbers _HE_

had used. He started to walk down the stairs.

He had every comic, every book, every movie and every TV show that had to do with Batman.

Even before his mother was killed, he had been his favorite. The stories his great-grandmother

had told him about the Batman when he was little had always been the best ones. Every

Christmas and birthday she would give him some kind of Batman related gift. It was sometimes

a comic CD, sometimes a movie DVD and sometimes a t-shirt, so he could pretend to be him. If

she only knew.

He always liked him the best because he had no powers. He couldn't fly. He couldn't see

through walls. He didn't have super strength or super speed. All he had was his intelligence, his

planning, his fighting ability, his wealth and resources, and his sheer will to do it. He wanted to

make sure no one would have to suffer what he did. That there would be justice for those who

were weak. He didn't get it completely as a child. He just thought he was cool. Then that all

changed. One mad man with a bomb had seen to that. After that night he didn't just think he was

cool anymore. Now he understood. Now he knew the rage inside, the need to do something. He

got it that night. He knew he could do it. He had the same resources and money behind him. He

knew he had to do it.

As he entered the bunker, the motion sensors switched on the lights. He sat in the chair in front

of the wide array of monitors and large plasma screens and watched the information of police

transmissions and news casts go by. He touched the screen where the little mail sign was. It _was_

a charity event. It was for the children's hospital. A banquet and ball two nights from now on

Saturday. He hated these functions. The majority of the people who attended were vapid and just

out to prove how much money they had. It was like a contest to see who was the biggest

contributor.

He wished he could just send a large currency credit and be done with it. Of course he couldn't.

He had to show. It was expected of him. Everyone always wanted to see who he would attend

with. Tall, handsome, single, trillionaire Daniel Russell always had a gorgeous woman on his

arm. They liked to guess if this would be "the one". He had news for them. None of them would

be. They were just decoration for the part he had to play, just like Bruce Wayne. Someday maybe

he would meet a woman he could share everything with. Superman had Lois Lane. Then again,

he wasn't Superman or Clark Kent. He was Daniel Russell. He was more like Bruce Wayne. If

memory served him right, Bruce never found his Lois. He wanted to believe he would be more

open with his heart though. That he would find her….. someday.

"I took the opportunity to wax the vehicle before you went out tonight."

The voice behind him startled him. Alfred had come down stairs while he was deep in thought.

"I was wondering how on earth you managed to get a scratch that big on the titanium hull?" he

asked with a raise of his plastic eyebrow.

"It wasn't easy," he responded never taking his eyes off the screens.

"I wouldn't think so sir," the android replied.

A police transmission came through talking about a new large drug shipment of HY452. He

knew that drug well. The pushers and the junkies called it 'HIGH'. The other night he had finally

gotten some info on where the shipments were coming from and from who. He got it while

interrogating a dealer on the street. Tonight he was heading to the source of this drug. The supply

was coming from the Mars colony New York 2. The source in his city was located on the Upper

East Side. A man named Alfonse Treeder. Alfonse and him were due for a little….chat.

He got up walked towards the changing room. That's where his "costume' lied. One of many

actually. It was time to change. It was time to go to work. It was time to bring justice.


	2. Chapter 2

"What exactly are you trying to tell me here?" Alfonse Treeder growled. He was sitting at the large desk in his make shift office. The large desk was steel with a black leather chair. The office was in one of the back rooms of his penthouse and he wanted it to be as imposing as possible. Everything in the room had the feel of a sterile cold place. Even the bar on the right hand wall was cold hard steel. He kept the room dark except for one black desk lamp on his left. It felt like morgue. That's the feel he was going for. It served as a reminder of where you would end up if you cross him.

"Well, we seem to have had some problems with the shipment. It came into the city O.K. but where it went from there…we don't know." Ralf said nervously. He was the #2 guy and he knew what kind of temper his boss had. He only hoped he'd still have his head in the morning.

"You mean it's just GONE!" Alfonse replied, "How could it just be gone?"

"Well, we're not sure…like I said, it came here alright. Then we just lost radio contact and the tracking beacon just……..disappeared."

"Disappeared?" He felt his face getting heated.

"Yes. The guys are missing as well. We are trying everything we can to figure out what went down but it's starting to look like someone hit it in route." Ralf hesitated for a second looking at the angry face of his boss and thought carefully about what he was about to say. "I think…..I mean _WE_ think it might have been…well.."

'Don't even say it!" Alfonse cut him off. "I am sick and tired of this same excuse! He's just one guy. How come you guys can't handle ONE GUY! This is nothing but gross incompetence! You have 24 hours to find out what happened to my shipment. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Ralf turned on his heels and headed towards the door. His 6'3" large frame seemed to be somehow smaller now. His head hung low as he looked down at his feet. His long brown hair was just covering the nervous look in his eyes. He opened the door and exited. He knew he may only have 24 hours to live.

Alfonse returned to the computer on his desk. This freak had cost him $2,000,000 in revenue so far. While not a huge amount considering the $10,000,000 he made so far this year, but each year this crack pot had been doing this, the money has been adding up and it's just unacceptable. He lost over $37,000,000 last year and since it was only the end of February, he was sure if this nut wasn't taken down soon, that amount may very well it the 50's this time. That would be over half of what his take had been before this freak…..this nut in black…..started his vigilante thing. It HAD to STOP!

He sighed heavily and was so in thought he didn't seem to notice one of the shadows on the wall _move_. He put his head in his hands, closing his eyes. He couldn't see the dark figure move to within inches of him. He didn't hear a thing. He was too busy wallowing in his self pity to know he was there.

"It's time for a chat, Alfonse."

His head shot up and his dark brown eyes were as wide as saucers. He felt his heart jump into his throat. His mouth hung open as if to scream, but no sound came out.

"To me you are nothing." The figure in black growled. "You are just some bug that I could take out at any minute. I want to know who is behind all this. Who is your supplier?"

The figure's red glowing eyes glared down into his soul. His mouth was dry. His heart started pounding hard in his chest. He had never been this close to him before. He had seen him sure…..but never here. Never face to face.

"How did you get in here?" Alfonse stammered.

The figure reached out and grabbed him by the collar and started lifting him out of the chair. Alfonse started to tremble. The figure pulled his face to with in an inch of those glowing eyes. Alfonse was terrified.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! WHO IS YOUR SUPPLIER?" The figure yelled in that bowel releasing gruff tone of his.

"I….can't tell you. They'll kill me!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I COULD DO TO YOU! WHAT'S THE NAME!"

From outside, Alfonse could here his men yelling through the door trying to get it open. He couldn't make out the words. The only thing he could concentrate on were those eyes.

"I don't know the main name. I just get instructions on disc," he said weakly.

"YOU'RE LYING!" He was pulling him out of the chair completely. His feet barely touching the floor.

"I swear…God, please…I swear!" Alfonse pleaded.

The figure threw him across the room and he crashed into the glass case of statues on the left wall. Glass shards ripped through his shirt and pierced his skin. His head hit the floor with a resounding thud. He heard the door start to crack and finally break open.

"Boss? Boss?" Ralf was running across the room to his side. He kneeled down next to him. "You alright?"

Alfonse looked up to where the figure had been. He was gone. The window was open. He sat up and stared at the window. He knew things were going to get bad. Really bad.


	3. Chapter 3

He crouched on the edge of the building looking out into the night. The breeze was soft against his skin. He really thought he would get the information he needed tonight but then they started to break in the door and time ran out.

'At least Alfonse knows I mean business,' he thought. 'What does he mean he doesn't know who the main supplier is? Could he really be that in the dark on this?'

He started to reach for his remote for the car. 'He may be telling the truth. Need to put even more surveillance on him.'

He pushed the button. It only took about 10 seconds and he saw the vehicle rise to his level. The door opened automatically. He moved over to the side and got in. He settled into the seat and turned off the automatic drive. He preferred to use it manually. He turned the vehicle towards home. It was getting late and he had a meeting in the morning with the mayor. It was about the benefit for the children's hospital in 2 days. He still needed to make a date for it.

'If Alfonse doesn't know who the main supplier is, then I have to make a trip to NY2,' he thought. 'I could work it in next week as a business meeting and say I am over seeing the offices being built there.'

He turned down the 'road way' to the house. He knew Alfred would be waiting up for him. He usually would sit there with some kind of meal all prepared incase, just incase, he was hungry after his work at night. He smiled at the thought. He might not have had

a family, but at least with Al, he knew he had someone who cared if he came home at all.

He pressed a button on the visor of the vehicle, and the entry way to the bunker opened. He guided it through the long tunnel until it found its parking spot. Slowly he settled it into it's place.

He pushed the button to his right, and the top hatch opened. As usual, Alfred was waiting at the ready.

"How was your night sir?" he asked.

"Not as good as I expected," he said as he jumped out of the vehicle.

"Not forth coming in his dealings," Al asked.

"Not really," he said.

"Well, sir, I have made you a turkey sandwich just in case you decided to eat something." Alfred turned on his heels and walked towards the stairs. Al looked back at him for one moment and he wondered, "How does he manage to look so concerned."

He immediately turned his attention to the screens in front of him. If Alfonse really didn't know what was going on and was that far in the dark, then he needed to figure out who WAS. He pulled off his mask and rubbed his fingers vigorously through his hair. He let his eyes get used to the loss of the heat vision he had been wearing. Nothing spectacular in the police band or on the news. It was a slow night.

He decided to move onto more pressing subjects…..like his date for Saturday. He scanned through the available models he usually dated and stopped on the least annoying of them all. Her name was Kate McGuire. Kate was usually good for some laughs, though she was horribly high maintenance. 5'11" and long blonde hair with a perfect body….yeah, she would be good for the date he needed.

His mind kept wandering towards what Alfonse had said about getting everything on disc.

'Time to put more surveillance on his computer,' he thought. He knew exactly who to call for that job. Patty had worked for his parents in the tech department of the company. When he decided to do what he did, Patty had been the only who he had trusted to get involved.

When he had been a child, she had always brought him down to her work station to show him the cool "spy" gadgets she had been working on. He always got a rush from what she had thought up in her head and had made real. Next to his parents growing up, she had been his best friend. She knew what to do. He had to call her in on this. He trusted her completely.

As he reached for the phone, he thought how she had always been there. Yeah….she was perfect for this job.

After 3 rings, she picked up.

"Hey Dan," she answered. "What do you need this time?"

"It will be a simple job here," he said. "Surveillance."

"You know I got your back," she chirped back.

'I know you do,' he thought. Then he proceeded to tell her what he needed.


End file.
